


Neighborhood Watch

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Grim au, Just Stan Pines's death omen buddies, and Death is foiled again, impish_nature, inspired by many many tumblr posts, joml AU, poor death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death tries again to take Stan Pines for his own. </p><p>And fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighborhood Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impish_nature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/gifts).



> This is for impish_nature who is a wonderful writer! Go check out her works! And her tumblr under the same name! Goooooooooooooo.

The hooded figure glared down at the worn clipboard in its hands. The figure ripped the paper of crossed out names off, before moving its long spindly finger down the long list.

A crooked dogeared page peeked out from behind the seemingly endless and neatly stacked papers on the clipboard.

The figure slowly pulled the crooked page out from under the pile disgustedly. The page was full of crossed out names. Well, all of them were crossed out but one.

The figure, the grim reaper, scowled under its dark hood and whisked itself to the home of the one uncrossed name. The home was an old ramshackle shack with a sign declaring in big bold letters, "Mystery Shack."

The grim reaper moved closer but stopped as a familiar black dog raised its head, it's glowing white yes burrowing into Death's robed body.

Death moved closer and the dog snarled, her ears laying back as she bared pearly white teeth. Death clutched it's scythe frustratedly and hesitantly took another step forward.

The dog's hackles raised and its black fur bristled. Death glowered.

Death's impromptu staring contest was interrupted by flapping. Death looked at the roof of the house. A whole murder of crows had settled, cocking their heads and staring at Death with beady eyes.

Death was the 'master' of these animals. They were just signs, not guardians. Death could handle them. Death moved closer resolutely, but the dog's snarling increased in volume as its white eyes slowly bled in red.

Death backed off, giving up.

The red color slowly disappeared as the dog deemed Death not a threat anymore and curled back around.

The dog looked peaceful expect for one ear still cocked in Death's direction. Death turned away extremely annoyed, still feeling the murder of crow's sharp eyes boring into its back.

Death stomped away as a glimmer of a silver haired banshee peered at him warily through the trees. Death was through however, when the banshee looked straight past it with nary a screech, and wistfully sighed as she looked at the house.

Death angrily threw the paper to the ground and whisked away, leaving the crumpled thing on the ground.

A black cat peered around the edge of the house and meowed curiously. The black dog lifted her head and the cat sauntered over, meowing loudly at the door as if for food.

The dog went back to sleep.

The black cat curled up next to the dog awaiting for, hopefully, a meal. The owl sleeping in the attic was not awakened by any of the nighttime shenanigans happening below. 

When Stanley Pines opened the door and saw the familiar and friendly black dog again on his porch, and this time with a friend, he gladly fed them.

He didn't note the seemingly unimportant piece of information of when a crow snatched a piece of trash on his lawn for its nest.

A piece of trash that had his name on it.

He didn't know that though.

Neither did Stanley know that the dog, the cat, the murder of the crows, the banshee, etc. was a following of death omens that protected him from Death itself.


End file.
